A Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon history
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: A Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon history the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

A Diamond Tiara and silver spoon History!

This is a silver spoon History. Her mom and dad split because one night silver spoon's parents got into a huge argument so they split up. She was teased about it about her lack of a cutie mark, and there was no filly at all that didn't have a cutie mark. One day silver spoon was being teased buy a group of fillies she was about to cry when she herd someone say "leave her alone!" Since Diamond tiara was the most popular girl in school and the fillies knew what she could do so they backed off. Diamond Tiara helped silver spoon up, and silver spoon was internally grateful after that they became besties silver spoon had less trouble with bullies. Silver Spoon told her that know matter what she would stick to her side.

That is how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon became Friends. :)

How Silver Spoon got her cutie mark.

Silver Spoon was counting, and checking of witch spoons she had and one day she was again counting her spoons and checking them off when the T.V. was on a beautiful spoon came on to the screen she had never seen it and she had every spoon but that one and she wanted it know matter what it cost the spoon was pure silver and had rare baby blue sapphire down the middle. She had to go on a journey to get it location was in manehatten. With as Celestia I'll get that beautiful spoon. So she asked her dad for 110bits he asked "what for silver spoon." It's for a spoon

that is pure silver and had rare baby blue sapphire down the middle." "Ok silver spoon." He handed her the money. "Thanks dad!" She ran so she wouldn't miss the train. She invited Diamond Tiara but she said no. On the train she couldn't find a seat when the conductor called "Manehatten!" There was a rush of ponies to get out she managed to get out she saw the spoon as she walked up to pay a unicorn walked up and payed 100 bits before she could reach it so silver spoon decided to exchange 100 bits for the spoon. She got the spoon and still had 10 bits and the train only cost 5 bits so she could give her father 5 bits. She got home and her father had left for work she left a note money left. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep the next morning she relisted this is what she wanted to do this was who she was her destiny. Thus ganging her cutie mark a shiny silver spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

A Diamond Tiara history

Most believe Diamond Tiara is just a jerk but I have different thoughts. Welcome my friends and enemies (possibly) to the life of Diamond Tiara.

Let's start where all lives start birth. Diamond Tiara is really half sister to Apple Bloom and Apple Jack on her mom's side. Her father meets her on a train to Manehatten when he was on a business spree and she was delivering mail for the Apple Family Reunion that year. Her husband (apple blooms dad) had died a year ago and she was willing to find love again and she did in Filthy Rich. Filthy Rich was a lone rich pony with a big house and wanted some pony to fill the void in his heart. They were happy together until they had Diamond Tiara. She wasn't ready for a child yet, so she did the same thing she did when her husband died and she wasn't ready. She ran. Filthy Rich was alone again but this time he had an even bigger business and a filly to raise on his own.

Diamond Tiara after hearing her father's side of the story was convinced it was her fault. After all her mother ran only seconds before she got her cutie mark. She went to school and for some reason every pony left her alone they all played together leaving her alone sitting in a corner pondering what was wrong with her cutie mark. One day she was sitting in her corner pondering when she saw a pony her own age being mercilessly teased about her lack of cutie mark it made her blood boil to even think of something like that happening what did that pony ever do to them! She had been selfish a spoiled brat worthy of a cutie mark like a diamond tiara (her father told her it meant she was a true leader but she'd never believe it why other reason would her mother have to run then shame?) She knew what she had to do she took a deep breath and walked over to the other ponies glaring and said "leave her alone!" The other filly's ran like the wind the mare said she was eternally grateful and would do anything for her. Diamond Tiara had a best friend.

No one messed with those two they where the dynamic duo Silver Spoon (who later on got her cutie mark) and Diamond Tiara. The filly's who would fight any pony that made fun of 'blank flanks' that is until a school class changed happened. Two ponies changed everything that they had worked for one half sisters the other, friend of hers both blank flanks. Diamond Tiara became jealous quickly of Apple Bloom, so quick to make friends so _normal_ she despised her. She sunk to a low level after all Apple Bloom was perfect in every way except 1. She didn't have a cutie mark she went low enough to make fun of her for that. The day came when Twist got her cutie mark Diamond Tiara was happy Apple Bloom was last in class and she was friendless she was almost free. Almost, Apple Bloom was still perfect every pony even Rainbow Dash still wanted to help her and she was still not at the top. She needed to break her and quickly! Then her plan went down with a crash when Apple Bloom meet Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo and formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders. That's when the nightmares started. It starts off with her standing next to a shadow of a mare her mother. She shows her the beauty of nature and is hoping she'll be proud of her. Then two ponies just two show up in her garden of beauty Apple Bloom and Apple Jack. Then there became more Apple Blooms thousands more each with a different cutie mark her mother looked proud and said to her "I'm so glad Apple Bloom and Apple Jack became a success because you disappointed me." Then she awoke and decided that the apple family needed to go. And she's been having the nightmares since she makes fun of everyone whose friends with her so she can get to the top, be the best, make her mother proud.


End file.
